Les petites attentions
by Chome-chan
Summary: Quand Zabuza tarde à rentrer de ses missions solo, Haku angoisse légèrement. Même si ce dernier finit toujours par revenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Les petites attentions  
**Raiting :** K+  
**Genre :** Général - _[Romance]_  
**Pairing :** Zabuza & Haku.  
**Résumé :** Quand Zabuza tarde à rentrer de ses missions solo, Haku angoisse légèrement. Même si ce dernier finit toujours par revenir.  
**N.A. :** Petit one-shot tout doux, comme d'hab' quoi XD.  
**N.A.² :** Peut-être suivront (sûrement !) d'autres one-shot toujours sur ce pairing… Je verrai.

* * *

**LES PETITES ATTENTIONS**

**ONE-SHOT**

**- ANGOISSE -**

Ce soir là, la lune se pavanait au milieu d'un ciel étoilé. Souriant, Haku se leva de son assise et se dirigea vers le petit balcon de la chambre d'auberge que son maître avait prit pour lui. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et fixa l'horizon d'un air absent.  
Zabuza lui avait dit d'attendre dans la chambre, tandis qu'il irait achever une mission - comprendre mettre à feu et à sang les alentours. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était absent et malgré l'absolue confiance qu'il avait envers les talents de son maître, Haku ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de réguliers soupirs angoissés.

Pensivement, il fit courir ses doigts sur le bois lisse de la balustrade, pour ensuite ramener sa main dans ses cheveux, en poussant un nouveau soupir.  
« Maître… vous en mettez du temps. » Pesta-t-il doucement.  
Haku se recula contre le mur derrière lui et s'y laissa glisser, ses yeux toujours fixés sur un point invisible.  
Ses mains tout d'abord appuyées d'un côté et de l'autre de son corps, vinrent se croiser sur sa poitrine. Il laissa ses jambes s'étendre devant lui et commença à fredonner une petite contine, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère bien trop silencieuse à son goût.

La nuit continuait son périple, et les heures s'écoulaient, sans que Zabuza ne soit de retour. Au bout d'un temps, durant lequel Haku avait ramené ses genoux contre lui et enfoui sa tête dedans pour finalement s'endormir - non sans crainte, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement, dévoilant l'ombre d'un homme.  
A pas silencieux, l'homme à la carrure massive pénétra dans la chambre. Il retira l'épée attachée à son dos et l'appuya contre un mur, laissant ensuite ses yeux courir sur les murs autour de lui.  
« Haku. » Appela-t-il d'une voix grave.  
Ce timbre de voix si familier, réveilla l'adolescent en sursaut, qui, toujours sur son balcon, lança des regards perdus aux alentours. A quatre patte il alla vers la porte fenêtre et passa sa tête dans la chambre, ses longs cheveux glissant sur le parquet.  
« Maître, c'est vous » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
« Qui d'autre ? » Souffla Zabuza. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fou sur le balcon ? T'étais pas sensé dormir sombre crétin ? »  
Il esquissa une petite moue gênée, puis se leva pour entrer dans la pièce et refermer la fenêtre derrière lui. Il vint se poster devant son maître et approcha une main de lui, dans le but de l'examiner.  
Ennuyé, l'homme repoussa sa main et s'assit lourdement au bord du lit.  
Haku resta devant Zabuza, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et les regarda.  
« Un problème Haku ? »  
Il planta immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux de son maître, avant de secouer la tête.  
« Aucun… Vous voulez dormir peut-être ? »  
Zabuza se leva alors du lit en s'étirant.  
« Je vais aller prendre une douche. » L'informa-t-il en se dirigeant hors de la chambre, pour aller dans la sienne, où se trouvait également une salle d'eau.  
« Bien maître. »  
« Si tu t'en sens le courage, nettoie mon épée pendant ce temps » Ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Haku hocha la tête et attrapa une petite sacoche, avant d'aller vers l'épée toujours appuyée contre le mur. Il la souleva, en grimaçant légèrement. L'épée de Zabuza était vraiment trop lourde pour lui. Il lança un regard au lit et abandonna rapidement l'idée de la trainer jusque là, préférant s'assoir par terre.  
De sa sacoche il sorti un flacon d'un produit destiné exclusivement au nettoyage de l'acier, ainsi qu'un chiffon. Il imbiba ce dernier et commença à ôter le sang à demi sécher de l'arme.  
Un petit sourire satisfait prit peu à peu place sur son visage. Son maître semblait assez calme ce soir, ce qui signifiait que tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé.

Il s'attelait encore à sa tâche, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, sachant pertinemment que la personne qui venait d'entrer était Zabuza. Ce dernier vint se poster derrière lui, ses courts cheveux dégoulinant encore d'eau. Il posa une de ses mains sur le crâne de l'adolescent, qui cette fois, leva une paires d'yeux interrogatifs vers lui.  
« Oui maître ? »  
« Si je pars régler une affaire seul, c'est pas pour que tu veilles toute la nuit » Prévint-il d'une voix faussement indifférente.  
Haku lâcha un petit soupir et finit de nettoyer l'épée, silencieux.  
Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, Zabuza lui tapota le crâne et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il fixait le mur en face de lui, repassant méthodiquement dans sa tête, la mission qu'il venait d'achever. Comme l'avait pensait Haku, tout avait été parfait. Sanglant mais parfait…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Zabuza ne remarqua même pas que son disciple avait terminé de nettoyer son arme, la laissant cependant par terre, évitant ainsi de se ridiculiser devant lui en essayant de la soulever, pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, sur le lit.  
« Etes vous blessé ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement.  
« Bien sur que non. »  
Haku hocha la tête, plongeant son regard chocolat sur le sol. Ce genre de moments calmes, l'intimidaient toujours. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il devait dire à Zabuza, quand celui-ci ne lui donnait pas d'ordres.  
« Que faisais-tu sur le balcon ? »  
« Je vous attendais, dit-il simplement. »  
« Tu doutais de mon retour ou quoi ? » Demanda son maître en tournant la tête vers lui.  
Haku senti son regard sur lui, et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Bien sur qu'il doutait de son retour, comme toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement confiant, contrairement à Zabuza, qui criait haut et fort que personne ne l'abattrait.  
Ce dernier poussa un soupir bruyant et se releva.  
« T'es vraiment con, petit. »  
« Désolé maître… Je ne recommencerai pas. »  
Zabuza croisa les bras, perplexe.  
« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? Depuis que je t'ai ramassé dans la rue… » Haku leva les yeux vers lui, à l'évocation de ce souvenir .« Tu crains constamment que je disparaisse… c'est pour ca que t'as insisté pour apprendre l'art de la médecine, plutôt qu'un bon Taijutsu. Parce que t'as tout le temps peur… »  
L'adolescent ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Son maître avait raison sur toute la ligne. Haku avait peur de le perdre, comme il avait perdu sa mère, comme il avait perdu son village… Il avait peur d'être abandonné.  
Finalement, il lui fit un pâle sourire.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître. Je ferai tout pour que vous viviez… Après tout… je suis votre arme. »  
Zabuza grogna, pour montrer son mécontentement et posa une main sur le front de son disciple, avant de le pousser en arrière, pour qu'il s'allonger sur le lit.  
« Tu ferais bien de dormir Haku. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.  
Haku ne tenta pas de résister et se laissa tomber en arrière, avant de tourner la tête vers Zabuza.  
« D'accord… Bonne nuit maître. »  
Zabuza attrapa son épée et ouvrit la porte, avant de lui lancer un regard ennuyé.  
« Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais la nuit elle a déjà foutu le camp… »  
L'adolescent leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Effectivement, les rayons matinaux apparaissaient déjà.  
« Ah… C'est déjà le matin… »  
« On part demain de toute façon… Alors contente toi de dormir » Dit-il en fermant la porte.  
Haku regarda quelques instants la porte qu'il venait de passer. Il se redressa pour grimper totalement sur le lit, soulevant les couvertures au passage, pour se réfugier dessous. Il repoussa d'une main, les cheveux étalés sur son visage et esquissa un sourire, rassuré tout de même de le voir de retour et en bonne santé.

* * *

Wuaaa je… j'arrive même pas à avoir un jugement sur ce que je viens d'écrire xD !  
J'attend vos critiques.  
**Rewiew ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Les petites attentions.  
**Raiting :** K+  
**Genre :** Général - _[Romance.]_  
**Pairing :** Zabuza & Haku.  
**Résumé :** Dans cette sombre forêt, Haku et Zabuza partagent les mêmes craintes.  
**N.A. :** Que dire, toujours aussi… léger.

* * *

**LES PETITES ATTENTIONS**

**ONE-SHOT**

**- PARTAGE -**

Les forêts ont toujours représenté un lieu emblématique des histoires.  
Centres des romances interdites, tombeaux de défunts aux patronymes inconnus… Elle sont également un symbole de la peur, de la claustrophobie aux nuances verdâtres. Ou bien encore, ici présent, le reflet mystique de la nature.

Sombre, la forêt était sombre. Ses arbres centenaires voir millénaires, se serraient les uns aux autres, comme cherchant à se réchauffer. Leurs feuilles s'entremêlaient, empêchant la lumière de filtrer.  
Le sol en était de ce fait humide formant une sorte de marécage moussue.  
Une fine brume se dégageait sur le sol, donnant une allure féerique, presque glauque enfaîte.

Les pas d'Haku se faisaient délicats sur le sol. Il ressentait toute l'aura mystique que cette forêt dégageait et il ne souhaitait définitivement pas la perturber. Tout le contraire de Zabuza en somme. Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour couper au passage tout ce qui lui déplaisait et enfoncer lourdement ses bottes dans la mousse, histoire de bien marquer son passage.  
« Maître Zabuza. » Commença doucement Haku en frôlant d'une main, un tronc.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Cette forêt… Elle me semble très vieille, non ? »  
« Sans doute, et alors ? »  
« Eh bien, je me disais, qu'il valait mieux ne pas y laisser de trace de notre passage. »  
Zabuza s'arrêta alors, et, se tournant soudainement vers son élève, pointa un doigt accusateur sur son front.  
« Tu crois que j'ai le temps de penser à la tranquillité de cette merde ? »  
« Je… non maître Zabuza, désolé. »  
Haku baissa les yeux en signe d'excuse. Son maître satisfait reprit son chemin, suivit de près par l'adolescent.

Le silence était d'autant plus gênant pour Haku, que la forêt était oppressante. Cette atmosphère l'étouffait littéralement. Il avait envi d'espaces découverts, libres et où le ciel serait visible.  
« Un problème Haku ? » Demanda Zabuza en coupant une liane.  
« Non maître. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ca ? » Fit-il en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.  
Zabuza ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occuper à trancher ces lianes décidément trop proéminentes.  
« Je le sens. » Dit-il finalement.  
« Sentir quoi ? Une menace, un danger… ? » Demanda-t-il, pas bien sur d'avoir bien comprit.  
« Non imbécile. C'est ta peur que je sens… »  
« Ah… Hum… je vais y remédier. » Dit Haku d'une voix lente, pour tenter de maîtriser les battements soudainement trop rapide de son cœur. Si son maître sentait sa peur, il serait déçu. Zabuza n'aimait pas les faibles et les peureux.  
Zabuza revint sur ses pas et se posta à ses côtés, avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
« Moi non plus je n'aime pas cette stupide forêt. » Il plissa les yeux. « Si jamais on tombe dans une embuscade… Faudra même pas chercher à se battre… »  
Haku senti toute sa tension diminuer quand son maître lui affirma partager son sentiment. Mais celle-ci revint immédiatement après.  
« Vous… voulez fuir ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Ce terrain n'est pas approprié pour un combat rapproché… Y a pas assez d'espace. »  
« Alors je me chargerai des assaillants, s'il y en a. » Le rassura Haku dans un hochement de tête sérieux. « Après tout, c'est à ca que sert une arme. » Ajouta-t-il en avançant.  
Zabuza haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Depuis un moment il n'appréciait plus trop que son disciple répète tout le temps, être son arme. Bien que ca soit lui le premier qui lui ait défini ce rôle…  
Ca avait été une erreur de lui attribuer ce statut d'arme, maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Le gamin n'était pas né dans les mêmes circonstances que lui… Zabuza avait été conditionné pour servir d'arme, Haku lui, pour servir de fils, d'homme et ninja droit. Il y avait bien trop de bons sentiments en Haku, pour qu'il réussisse à tenir ce rôle… Une arme n'est pas fière de l'être…  
« Elle se contente juste de l'être. »  
L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.  
« Pardon, vous m'avez parlé maître ? »  
« Contente toi d'avancer Haku, si j't'avais causé t'aurais entendu… » Fit-il en le dépassant.  
Son élève haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

Les heures passèrent, sans que les deux ninjas aient l'impression d'avoir avancer d'un iota. Le décor était toujours le même, verdâtre, touffu et glauque enfaîte. Haku n'avait pourtant pas réussit à s'habituer à cette atmosphère. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, le moindre bruissement de feuille lui donnant la chaire de poule. Zabuza, lui, passait sa colère ou claustrophobie naissante, sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : lianes encombrantes, troncs bien trop épais, herbes folles s'emmêlant autour de ses pieds.  
« Saloperie de forêt… » Gronda-t-il en déchiquetant une série de branchage.  
Haku eut un petit sourire, toute l'énergie de son maître le rassurait dans un sens.  
« Vivement qu'on en sorte. » Renchérie doucement Haku en venant à sa hauteur.  
« C'est sur… Bon sang, si c'était pas le chemin le plus court j'me serai jamais amusé à nous empêtrer là dedans. »  
L'adolescent lui fit un sourire rassurant et enleva une brindille des vêtements de son maître. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître. On en sortira, de cette forêt. »  
« Comme si j'm'inquiétais ! C'est pas des feuillages qui vont m'faire peur… » Fit-il en enfonçant son épée dans un tronc centenaire.  
« C'est évident. Vous êtes plus fort que ca… »  
Zabuza roula des yeux puis arracha son arme du bois. Il attrapa la main d'Haku et accéléra l'allure. Son élève le suivit, quelque peu étonné.  
« Que se passe-t-il maître ? »  
« J'ai envi qu'on soi vite hors d'ici… Et toi, t'es décidément trop mou. » Expliqua-t-il en continuant son chemin.  
« Désolé… »  
« Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas ce qui nous aidera à nous dépatouiller de ce bordel. »  
Haku hocha la tête et ramena ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un reflexe.

Après mainte insultes envers la forêt, Zabuza aperçut enfin le bout du tunnel, par un rayon lunaire. Dans un soupir satisfait il accéléra encore son allure, suivit de prés par un Haku confiant.  
D'une main, le maître écarta les derniers branchages, les laissant ainsi émerger sur une plaine d'herbe folles, traversait par une brise de fin de soirée.  
« Enfin ! » s'exclama Zabuza en allant patauger au milieu des herbes.  
Haku le rejoignit, les yeux rivés sur la lune.  
« Ca fait du bien de voir le ciel… »  
« Tu peux le dire, je commençais à avoir la gerbe de tout ce vert… »  
L'adolescent acquiesça, en lui lançant un regard en coin. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais dieu qu'il aimait partager ce genre de moment avec son maître. Ces moments où tout deux avaient les mêmes pensées, les mêmes peurs et les mêmes envies.  
« Y a un village pas loin, on va aller et s'y poser un temps, histoire de se récupérer de cette stupide traversée… » Déclara Zabuza en reprenant son chemin.  
« Oui maître. »  
Tout deux prirent donc le chemin de plaine, avec l'envie d'un bon repas et d'un lit.

* * *

Hum, _j'espère_ que vous n'avez pas eut un dégoût profond pour le vert xD !  
Enfin… malgré tout, _j'espère_ que ca a plu u_u !  
**Rewiew ?**


End file.
